Les lycanthropes sur l'Olympe
by Someone of somewhere
Summary: Une fashion victime hystérique qui ne sait plus à qui faire confiance, une meilleure amie presque sociopathe sans aucune compassion, un meilleur ami soit-disant  loup-garou  et un abruti. Ajoutez à cela une dizaine de demi-dieu et vous avez le mélange...parfait ? Parfait ou bancale voyez ça comme vous le voudrez mais voilà en quoi se résume ma vie...
1. Chapter 1

Premier chapitre, que l'on peut aussi considérer comme étant un épilogue. Ceci est ma première fiction alors je ne sais pas trop ce que valent mes écrits. Mais bon j'ai remarquée qu'il n'y avait aucun crossover Teen wolf / Percy Jackson en français alors je me suis dit why not. Donc me voilà avec une histoire qui j'espère vous plaira, laissez moi une review pour me faire savoir si ce début vous plait (ou pas d'ailleurs). J'ai déjà quelques chapitres en avance mais je ne poste que celui ci volontairement car je veux d'abord avoir vos impressions sur ce crossover. Alors partager vos impressions/critiques (ou louanges qui sait ^^) avec moi.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qui ont pu m'échapper (et c'est pas faute de m'être relue). Sur ce, merci de me lire même si c'est sans review ;) **Enjoy**

* * *

\- Aïiiiiie! Non mais c'est pas vrai! Non, non, non c'est un cauchemar! Pas mes Jimmy shoe! Oh mon dieu j'ai de la boue partout sur le pied! Je vais pleurer! Que quelqu'un me sorte de là je vous en supplie! Oh oui bien sur! Et maintenant mon autre talon se brise! Je vais me réveiller! Maintenant! Aller quoi, réveilles toi bon sang! Un peu de volonté ma petite Lily! Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, si au bout de ses trois secondes je ne me réveille pas dans mon lit bien douillé, je vais...je vais...enfin je verrai bien ce que je ferai au moment venu, mais je vous préviens ce ne sera pas jolie à voir! Calme toi maintenant, ferme les yeux, inspire, expire, tout sera terminé dans trois petites secondes. UN...

-Lily?

-Oui?

-As-tu conscience de l'absurdité de ta conversation avec ton "moi intérieur" où tu essayes vainement de te convaincre que tout ceci n'est pas la réalité et que tu vas retrouver ton lit par le simple biais de ta volonté personnelle?

-Oui.

-As-tu aussi pleinement conscience du comique la situation?

-Je suppose que de ton point de vue ma détresse est en tout point risible oui.

-Me permets tu de rire dans ce cas?

-Quand je serai de nouveau dans ma chambre, emmitouflée dans mes couvertures, c'est à dire une fois le compte à rebours achevé, tu pourras faire tout ce qu'il te plaira puisque tu feras désormais partie des limbes de mon esprits comportant mes plus horribles cauchemars.

-Dois-je m'en sentir flattée ou insultée?

-Connaissant ton esprit tordu et sadique bien ancré en toi dans la vrai vie et en admettant que dans ce cauchemar tu gardes ce trait de ta personnalité alors je suppose que me terroriser devrait te flatter.

-Saches ma petite Lily, que mon esprit n'est tordu que lorsqu'on l'observe d'un mauvais angle de vue. Et crois moi être au première loge d'une de tes terreurs, et en particuliers celle-ci, m'emplit d'ondes positives. Ne les sent tu pas toi?

-Ravale moi tout de suite ce sourire saturé en sarcasme!

-Ne devais-tu pas fermé les yeux pour "te calmer, inspirer, expirer et enfin en finir avec ce cauchemar"?

-Ils sont on ne peut plus fermés. Vois tu ma _douce_ Andromède, les ondes que je ressens ne sont pas positives, non, elles sont emplies de cynisme à n'en plus pouvoir puisqu'elles émanent de ta personne. Comment en pourrait-il être autrement?

-Mouais, dis plutôt que c'est simplement parce que tu connais ta meilleure amie par cœur à force de me côtoyer depuis le berceau..

-Effectivement je penses que ça peut aider... Maintenant si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvenant mon lit m'attend, alors tu permets?

-Oh mais faite donc ma chère, faites je vous pris!

-Cette note de sarcasme restera sans commentaires. Deux...

-En faisant remarquer qu'elle restera sans commentaires vous lui en octroyez un j'en ai bien peur...

-TROIS!...

-Alors ce lit? Confortable?

-J'ai dit trois! Très bien il doit y avoir une erreur de transmission ou de réseau ou un truc du genre...

-Oh oui bien sûr c'est tellement plus logique avec cette explication!

-UN, DEUX ET TROIS!

-Dis moi je peux rire maintenant?

-Andy?

\- Oui?

-La ferme!

-Hahahahahahaha!

-Avec un peu de chance tu t'étoufferas avec ton rire sadique...

-Oh ça va ou est passé ton sens de l'humour?

-Tu veux savoir ou il est en ce moment même?! Il est resté avec ton abruti de meilleur ami aux délires lycanthropiques!

-Si t'avais l'esprit un peu plus ouvert aussi ...

-L'esprit un peu plus ouvert?! Andy arrête toi la je t'en prie! Je me suis laissé tenter une fois et voilà ou j'en suis! Si je ne me fais pas kidnapper par un psychopathe qui vit dans les bois, quand je rentrerai chez moi mon père m'enfermera à vie! Non mais vraiment ce que je peux être stupide, j'aurais du me douter de quelque chose quand tu m'as dit que c'était la soirée de Styles et de sa bande d'amis de psychopathes...

-Ce ne sont pas des psychopathe, arrêtes avec ça.

-Ah oui vraiment? Et pourrais je savoir comment qualifies tu ce cher Stiles hein?! Il croit que son meilleur ami est un loup garou et que l'une de ses deux amies peut prédire les morts et que l'autre est une sorte de renard/générateur électrique! Mais si seulement ce n'était que cela! Il prétend carrément que je suis la fille de je ne sais quelle déesse grecque, que mes parents ne sont pas mes vrai parents et que je suis la seule à pouvoir tous les sauver!

-Dis-moi?

-Quoi?!

-Serais tu, par le plus grand des hasards, dans ta mauvaise période du mois..?

-Quoi...mais...attends...tu...ARGH!

Non mais j'y crois pas! Comme si à chaque fois qu'une femme s'énervait c'était forcément due à un trouble hormonale et non pour une bonne raison, comme si on ne pouvait pas faire la part des choses, non mais sérieusement! Elle dit cela simplement dans le but de m'énerver d'avantage, comme si l'autre abruti ne s'en était pas déjà chargé...

Argh! L'autre abruti je l'avais presque oublié celui la! Alors la, bien sur, vous vous dites: "Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette folle? On y comprend rien à son histoire, quand est ce qu'elle va se décider à nous expliquer ce qui lui arrive?!" Alors j'y viens mes amis, j'y viens. Tout à commencé trois heures plus tôt..non en réalité il serait plus juste de remonter beaucoup plus loin pour vous mettre dans le contexte. Alors remontons, disons...une semaine plus tôt...

* * *

Suspense, suspense quand tu nous tiens! J'espère que ce début a été assez clair même si vous comprendrez plus de choses plus tard, donc si c'est encore très flou c'est normal. L'action et l'aventure n'arriveront pas avant quelques chapitres (mais bientôt je vous le promet) je plante le décor pour l'instant.

La suite dans une semaine (normalement), peut-être avant qui sait..? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite avec un peu de retard, j'en suis désolé. J'espère que ça vous plaira, merci à mes deux followers. Mais je suis tout de même un peu déçu de n'avoir eu aucunes reviews (donc rattrapez vous sur ce chapitre ^^). Enfin bref, encore une fois j'aimerai vraiment avoir vos avis, car en n'ayant pas d'avis j'en conclu que l'histoire ne vous plait pas donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer de poster. Dites moi si vous voulez une suite, car sinon je me concentrerai sur mon autre fiction, Di Angelo des Enfers. Enfin bref je vous laisse lire la suite.

**Enjoy**

* * *

Alors_ remontons, disons...une semaine plus tôt..._

*Vendredi 7 octobre 2014*

9h30:

Donc cette histoire commence avec 30 minutes de retard (bah oui parce qu'insomnie + réveil retardé + douche + choisir tenue + habillage + maquillage + coiffure + choisir paire de chaussure assortie au sac/ chaussures/ tenue/ manteau + acheter café obligatoire et tout ça en moins d'une heure c'est très dur (surtout avec des talons de 10 cm)). Bref passons, donc je disais, cela commence avec 30 min de retard (ce qui, en soit, est un exploit):

-Mlle Polydegmon, encore en retard...

-Mme Dybrian! (n'oublie pas tout est toujours plus facile avec un grand sourire). Je vous ai apporté un café noir avec trois sucre comme vous les aimez... (grand sourire, grand sourire, grand sourire!).

-Hum ...très bien ça va pour cette fois (quand je vous disais que le café était obligatoire) Mais Mlle... il faut vraiment que vous preniez votre avenir avec un peu plus de sérieux... Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour vous aider, malgré la promesse faite à votre mère... Elle avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure tellement inaudible que je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle l'ai prononcé.

-Mais promis quoi à la fin ?! Vous ne voulez pas me dire qu'elle est cette stupide promesse et vous attendez de moi que je fasse un effort pour vous aider à la tenir, c'est totalement grotesque!

-Je vous en prie Mlle, calmez vous..

-Lily! C'est Lily! Et non je ne me calmerai pas! Pas tant que vous ne me direz pas toute la vérité, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vivre dans ce gros mensonge qu'est ma vie! Alors j'exige que vous me racontiez toute l'histoire et tout de suite!

-Oh ma petite Lily, si seulement, si seulement je le pouvais...tu es trop jeune et si par malheur tu venais à connaitre toute la vérité trop tôt ça...

-ça pourrait changer le cour de ma vie à jamais et tout serait bouleversé bla bla bla... Oui c'est bon je connais le discourt habituel.

-Lily s'il te plait essayes de comprendre...

-Comprendre, c'est justement ce que j'essaye de faire mais on ne peut pas dire que vous me facilitiez vraiment la tâche.

-Lily...

-Non arrêtez-vous la. Vous ne voulez rien me dire, c'est votre droit mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous facilite la tâche. Et réflexion faite, il est vrai que, "Mlle" sera désormais plus approprié à la situation.

Je tourne les talons et avance d'une manière assurée (enfin j'essaye). Il ne fallait pas me chercher aussi, ce n'est vraiment pas le jour. Enfin tout de même, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, la pauvre, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, non...?

-T'y es peut-être allée un peu fort non?

-Aaaaah! Non mais ça va pas?! On ne peut PAS sortir de nul part comme ça Stiles! Bon sang je te l'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois!

-C'est pas ce que tu voulais? Que notre relation ai plus de _piquant _que je sois plus _surprenant au quotidien _, et je rêve ou tu m'as appelé par mon prénom et pas par l'habituel "abruti"?

-Et dis moi, _l'abruti_, je rêve ou tu étais en train d'écouter ma conversation?!

-Et voila retour à la normale, je me disais aussi c'était trop beau pour être vrai...

-Non mais j'y crois pas! Il faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de m'harceler comme ça, tu fais peur! Sérieusement va te faire soigner ! Et sans un mot de plus j'essayais de mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et ce dégénéré.

-Attends! Attends! Lily s'il te plaît reviens! Si t'acceptais de m'écouter pour une fois qu'est ce que t'en dis?! Allez reviens!

-Pour entendre encore ta théorie douteuse sur mes origines non merci.

-Mais Lily il faut que tu y crois c'est...

-LA FERME! (*arrêt du temps* Là, voyez-vous, c'est le moment ou je craque totalement, à force de tout refouler il fallait bien que ça arrive, sauf que... Sauf que je n'avais pas prévue que cela arrive sur l'abruti, en plein milieu d'un couloir et pile au moment de la sonnerie qui annonce pour les élèves la fin des cours et donc la permission de sortir dans les couloirs. Mais si...vous savez... "couloir", comme celui dans lequel je me trouvais... Alors bon, vous l'aurez compris cette sonnerie annonçait plutôt pour moi l'heure de l'humiliation. *reprise de l'histoire*) La ferme, la ferme, la ferme! Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con, dis moi c'est naturel chez toi ou tu le fais exprès?!

-Lil...

-La ferme! C'est moi qui parle maintenant! Ma mère est...morte! Elle est morte! MORTE! Tu peux comprendre ça ou c'est un terme trop complexe pour toi?! Tu m'as abandonné Stiles! Au moment ou j'avais le plus besoin de toi, tu n'as même pas dénié venir à son enterrement, j'avais BESOIN de toi pauvre abruti! Alors peu m'importe les raisons que tu pourras inventer aucunes d'entres elles ne pourra justifier cette absence. Tu as fait un choix, assume le jusqu'au bout, mais ne vient plus jamais me parler de MA FAMILLE, j'espère avoir été assez claire.

Après ça, c'est assez flou je dois dire. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est que Scott est venue me chercher aux toilettes ou j'étais en train de pleurer depuis déjà plusieurs heures je dirai, puisqu'il faisait déjà nuit quand nous somme sorti du lycée. Il m'a porter jusqu'à la voiture de Stiles mais j'étais trop épuisée pour protester et même quand il s'est mi à me parler je ne comprenais que des brides de mots. Ensuite c'est le trou noir. Le lendemain je me suis réveillé dans mon lit, en pyjama, à côté d'Andy, je suppose que c'est elle qui m'a changée. Enfin bref, pour le moment la seule chose qui m'importait était de trouver de l'aspirine et vite avant que ma tête n'explose. Je suis donc descendu dans la cuisine avec bien sûr l'habituel tapage du petit orteil dans le coin de la commode ou ce que j'appelle "l'instant de douleur intense". Enfin bref, après avoir retrouvé l'usage de mon petit orteil et trouvé de l'aspirine (après 20min de recherche intensive), je commençais à boire quand...:

-Hey...

Quand j'ai failli mourir étouffer..

-Cough cough..

-Lily ça va?!

-Non pauvre abruti! Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de ne PAS surprendre les gens comme ça, je te l'ai encore dis...

-Hier...ouais je sais..désolé...

-Que fais tu la?

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir pour m'aider.

-Mais c'est pas vrai vous vous êtes passé le mot pour me faire avoir une crise cardiaque c'est pas possible?!

-Désolé si je t'ai fait peur.

Il tenta un petit sourire auquel je répondis, parce qu'après tout il m'a quand même aidé hier et puis il ne m'a rien fait _lui , _contrairement à_..._

-Qu'est ce que Stiles fait ici, et t'aider à faire quoi? Et moi je fais quoi au juste chez toi?

Oui parce qu'en effet je n'étais pas chez moi comme je le pensais mais bien chez Scott. Ce matin j'étais trop préoccupée par mon mal de tête pour me rendre compte que je n'étais pas chez moi et que ce n'était pas mon pyjama mais un T-shirt de Scott qui m'arrivais à mi-cuisse. Cependant ils ne semblèrent pas capter ma gène puisque Scott repris la parole.

-Eh, eh Lily calme toi, tu devrais penser à respirer entre tes phrases.

-Arrête je n'ai aucune envie de rire Scott! Explique moi avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment, s'il te plait...

-Lui a le droit aux formes de politesses bien sûr!

-La ferme Stiles tu ne les mérites pas et tu le sais. Je veux bien t'expliquer Lily mais promet moi de ne pas t'énerver et de m'écouter sans m'interrompre, d'accord..?

-Je te promet de ne pas t'interrompre mais pour ce qui est de ne pas s'énerver en revanche...

-Bon très bien je m'en contenterai. Alors comme tu le sais ce soir est une nuit de pleine lune... Et, même si je sais que tu ne crois pas du tout à nos théories, qui je te l'accorde sont plutôt douteuses , il se peut que tu sois en grand danger. Donc, avec l'accord de ton père, tu es priée de rester ici. Avec nous. Et ce tout le week-end.

-...

-...

-...

-Scott fais quelque chose, je crois qu'elle a arrêtée de respirer...

-Lily...? Dis quelque chose maintenant s'il te plait...

-Tu as fini?

-Euh... oui...

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez me faire rester ici deux jours complets?

-Et bien en fait on avait plus penser à inclure le lundi dans le week-end, donc ce serait plus trois jours que tu passerais ici...

-Stiles ferme la. Scott donne moi une seule bonne raison d'accepter.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard d'un air de dire "annonce lui toi même moi je tien à la vie", et c'est à cet instant que j'ai compris que la suite n'allait pas, mais alors PAS DU TOUT me plaire. Puis Stiles prit la parole:

-Annonce lui toi même moi je tien à la vie!

Qu'est ce que je disais...

-Je te rappelle que c'était ton idée c'est à toi de lui dire!

Traduction: Idée de Stiles=mauvaise idée=DANGER.

-Oui mais je te rappelle aussi que MOI elle ne veut plus me parler et que toi elle boit toutes tes paroles comme si tu étais le messie donc...  
-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu sais bien qu'elle t'as toujours fait confiance alors que...  
-LA FERME! Je vous assure que j'essaye de rester calme et de ne pas vous étrangler sur le champ, alors je vous prierez de faire un effort et de me répondre TOUT DE SUITE!  
-C'est simple tu n'as guère le choix ma petite Lily.  
-Bravo Andy. Toujours aussi subtile...  
-Au moins c'est clair pas comme vous qui vous perdez toujours dans des futilité qui ne font qu'empirer la situation mon chère Stiles.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes enfin Andy?! On a toujours le choix et moi je choisie de partir! Essayez donc de me retenir tiens! lançais-je dans un rire amer avec un regard empli de défis à chacun. Je m'avançais jusqu'à la porte, ma progression était en bonne voie, j'allais attraper la poignée, la liberté allait s'offrir à moi. La porte était désormais ouverte, je pouvais sentir le vent sur mon visage, j'amorçais un pas en avant pour enfin quitter cette maison de fous mais c'était sans compter sur la volonté de ses dit "fous".

-Je suis navré mon cœur mais tu n'iras nul part. Et puis après tout c'est pour ton bien, alors tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir!

-Ah ouais?! Si tu penses vraiment ça alors laisse moi te prouver le contraire! Mais avant j'apprécierai grandement que tu me repose TOUT DE SUITE! Qui sait, je pourrais être plus clémente quant à la manière de te tuer, je pourrai même renoncer à la torture si le cœur m'en dit...

-AÏE! J'y cois pas elle m'a mordue! Scott fais quelque chose avant que je perde un bras! Et putain Andy arrête de rire comme une dinde et viens nous aider!

-Je ris peut-être "comme une dinde" mais en tous cas ce n'est pas moi qui suis en train de me faire dévorer!

-ARGH! Lily arrêtes de faire l'enfant! Scott bouge ton cul ! MAINTENANT!

-C'est bon, c'est bon, pose la sur la chaise ici je vais l'attacher.

-Excuse-moi, tu vas me quoi?! Je te préviens Scott essaye de t'approcher de moi et tu vas le regretter, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer, ce sera tellement horrible que tu regretteras de m'avoir rencontrée! Et toi Andy, meilleure amie indigne! Comment peux tu laisser...HUM! HUUUM! La fin de ma phrase fut étouffer par le scotch que Stiles venait de me mettre sur la bouche pour me faire taire et durant mon monologue ils m'avaient attaché et maintenant ils m'observaient tous avec des moues mi-désolées mi-amusées.

-Je propose qu'on la laisse attachée elle à l'air vraiment énervée...

_PARDON?! Ose me faire ça et tu verras à quel point je peux m'énerver pauvre abruti!_

-Oui enfin, elle à l'air surtout énervée contre toi Stiles...

_C'est ça amie indigne amuses toi bien pendant qu'il est encore temps, tu ne payes rien pour attendre toi non plus! _

-Au vue des regards qu'elle nous lance depuis tout à l'heure je dirai qu'elle veux tous nous tuer. C'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée de la laisser attacher...

_Non Scott pas toi! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi!_

Andy et l'abruti semblait être du même avis que moi au vue du regard étonné qu'ils lui lançaient. Il s'empressait d'ailleurs de continuer:

-Enfin je veux dire pour l'instant bien sûr... Juste le temps qu'elle se calme et que ses envies de meurtre...diminuent.

_Alors là tu peux toujours attendre! Je vous tuerez tous! Jusqu'au derniers! MOUHAHAHAHA! Il est peut-être vrai qu'il faut que je me calme... Je vais essayer d'écouter ce qu'ils ont à me dire et puis, passer un week-end avec mes...amis ne peut pas être si horrible que ça. Si..? De toute façon pas besoin d'en être convaincu il faut juste que y croient si je veux sortir d'ici!_

-HUUUUM!

_Argh foutu scotch!_

\- Je crois qu'elle veut nous dire quelque chose.

_Bravo petit génie t'as trouvé ça tout seul ou on t'a aidé!_

-Mais enlève lui son scotch alors! Elle peut rien nous faire puisqu'elle est attachée.

_Wouah! Votre perspicacité me sidère, vraiment..._

Puisque aucun des "mâles" , étant trop apeurés de ce que je pourrai leur faire, ne fient un seul geste pour me détacher, Andy s'exécuta. Elle prit une extrémité du morceau d'adhésif entre ses doigts et l'arracha d'un geste brusque.

-Merci Andy, toujours aussi délicate...

-Mais je t'en prie les amies sont faites pour ça.

Elle avait achevée sa phrase avec son insupportable sourire que j'aurais bien voulu lui faire avaler!

-Donc tu voulais nous dire quelque chose...?

-Oui...Non... enfin je veux dire oui, je veux bien rester avec vous ce week-end mais sous certaines conditions...

-Et pourquoi on accepterait? C'est vrai quoi, tu es attachée et pas vraiment en position de force...

-Oh tu crois ça l'abruti? Alors pourquoi tu tiens aussi loin de moi, si tu ne risques rien alors tu ne devrais pas te sentir en danger non? Alors dis-moi S_tiles, _aurais-tu..._peur_?

Je finissais ma phrase avec un sourire carnassier qui eut le mérite de le faire déglutir et de lui faire perdre toute son assurance.

-Bon très bien, nous t'écoutons quelles sont tes conditions?

-Premièrement détachez-moi.

Scott s'avançât , restant tout de même méfiant, et finit de me libérer des chaînes qui entravaient ma circulation sanguin depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il restait encore des marques rougeâtres sur mes bras dû au métal qui s'était enfoncé dans ma peau et on pouvait aisément deviner que des bleus allaient apparaître.

-Scott, t'abuses ! T'as vue ses bras ?!

-Tiens c'est nouveau ça, tu t'inquiète pour moi maintenant ? Après avoir lâché ma remarque acerbe à l'abruti qui se tenait à côté de moi et qui observé mes bras avec inquiétude et une pointe de colère, je me tournais vers Scott qui semblait tout autant inquiété que son ami et le rassurais comme je le pus. T'inquiètes pas, c'est pas grave...

-Non...je suis...je ne voulais pas..je suis désolé, je ne contrôle pas vraiment ma...force.

Il avait fini sa phrase en regardant Stiles d'un air inquiet, d'ailleurs celui-ci reprit tout de suite la parole:

-Alors, ces conditions ?

Il me cachait quelque chose mais je décidais de ne pas y prêter pas attention pour l'instant, et continuais :

-Premièrement, est on vraiment obligé de tous rester ? En d'autre terme, la présence de l'abruti en titre est-elle vraiment nécessaire ?

Haha, d'accord l'insulter n'était pas nécessaire, mais qu'est ce que ça fait du bien !

-Oui je dois rester.

Je crois que je l'ai vexé...tant mieux !

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, même si je ne comprend pas en quoi tu pourrais être utile je m'accommoderai de ta présence puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

Il ne me répondît pas et partît s'asseoir sur un canapé un peu plus loin en faisant mine de ne plus s'intéresser à ce qu'il se disait. Je le suivais du regard, en regrettant légèrement de m'être défoulée sur lui, Scott qui avait intercepté mon regard reprît assez bas pour que seule moi entende :

-Il n'y est pour rien tu sais, il veut juste aider ses amis...

Je sais et je ne lui en veux pas vraiment mais il faut simplement que j'extériorise ma colère. Même si je ne l'avouerai jamais ça me fait mal de voir que nos relations se sont à ce point détériorées. J'aurai dû lui répondre ça mais à la place je terminais d'énumérer mes conditions :

-Deuxièmement je veux qu'on aille récupérer quelques affaires chez moi, si je dois rester ici quelques jours c'est le minimum. Troisièmement je veux quand même aller en cours lundi, je dois aider Lydia à organiser le bal de printemps et si je me défile...et bien tu sais de quoi elle est capable...

-Bon très bien mais je t'accompagnerai dans ce cas mais dès que tu as fini avec le bal je te ramène directement ici.

J'acquiesçais immédiatement qu'il ai accepter mes conditions aussi facilement.

-Ce sera tout pour vos exigences ?

-C'est ça continues de te moquer mais je te rappel qu'on va habiter sous le même toit pendant trois jour, si j'étais toi je ne dormirais que d'une seule oreille... Et à vrai dire il me reste une condition... Je veux que vous m'expliquiez vos théories sur...enfin vous voyez quoi ! Et cette fois je vous écouterez jusqu'au bout.

A ces mots Stiles relevât vivement la tête comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu.

-Parait. Bon et bien si on est d'accord je vais chez toi aller chercher des vêtements et Stiles se chargera de t'expliquer tout ce que nous savons.

-Très bien je viens avec toi !

Je m'étais déjà levée pour sortir quand il s'écriât :

-NON ! Devant mon air surpris il reprît. Pas la peine toi tu restes ici.

Parfois il était totalement incompréhensible et en général je le laissais faire sans essayer de comprendre, mais pas cette fois, je devais venir avec lui.

-Mais pourquoi enfin ? Je dois venir, ne serait ce que pour entre le code de sécurité de la porte. Et puis, je refuse que tu fouilles dans mes tiroirs à sous-vêtement ou à n'importe quel autre endroit d'ailleurs !

-Andy connaît le code elle viendra avec moi. Et je suis sûre qu'elle connaît ta maison par cœur, elle saura quoi prendre et ou chercher, je t'assure que je n'aurais à fouiller nul par...

Il s'est mit à rougir à la fin de sa phrase sûrement en pensant qu'il aurait du fouiller dans mes sous-vêtements si Andy n'avait pas était là. Cependant, il reprit très vite contenance :

-Le problème est réglé, tu restera ici avec Stiles pour qu'il t'explique tout et moi j'irai avec Andy.

Oh le salop ! Je vois ce qu'il essaye de faire, et je refuse ! J'essayais de protester mais il avait déjà prit la porte et il s'en allât avec ma meilleure amie, il me fît même un clin d'œil pour me narguer avant de fermer la porte, sellant mon destin avec celle-ci. Je me retrouvais alors seule avec _l'autre_ qui d'ailleurs, même si il n'avait pas bougé de place, avait cessé de faire comme si nous n'existions pas. Il m'observait avant de remarquer que je le fixais à mon tour, il détournât le regard et su mua dans son silence pendant de longues secondes ou minutes je n'aurais pu le dire. Je n'osais pas interrompre le silence quasi religieux qui suivi le départ de Scott , pourtant j'en étais bien obligé c'est lui qui avait été chargé de m'apprendre tout ce qu'apparemment je ne savais pas à propos de moi. Foutu Maccall ! Tout ça c'est de sa faute !

Je m'approchais du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis quand il se releva brusquement et se posta face à une fenêtre, loin de moi. Il me traitait comme une pestiférée j'avais horreur de ça, je m'assis tout de même car il entreprît de débuter son récit que j'écoutais attentivement :

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit sans que tu ne m'écoutes jamais vraiment, Scott est...ce qu'on peut appeler un loup garou. Il y à trois ans il a été mordu par un alpha, que tu connais très bien d'ailleurs. Il avait dit ça sur un ton de reproche, mais je n'osais pas l'interrompre alors il continua. Derek recrutait une sorte « d'armée canine » , après avoir mordu Scott, Isaac, Erica et Boyd ainsi que Jackson d'ailleurs. Seulement, pour lui ça un peu mal tourné...mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Donc, il a essayé de faire entrer Scott dans sa meute mais celui ci a refusé il est donc devenu un oméga, mais maintenant tout s'est arrangé puisqu'il s'avère qu'en fait il est un vrai Alpha et à nous tous nous formons sa meute. Et oui, si tu te poses la question, tu en fais partie. Je crois que j'ai tout dit à propos de lui.

Il se retourna enfin vers moi mais il restât debout près de la fenêtre.

-Maintenant pour ce qui est de Lydia c'est une Banshee. Le rôle de la Banshee est d'alerter ceux qui peuvent l'entendre que quelqu'un est sur le point de mourir. Son pouvoir peut se manifester par des visions ou alors simplement des sons, mais en général elle entre dans des sortes de transes qui l'amène à un mort. Et puis quand elle reprend conscience et qu'elle découvre un cadavre elle pousse un cri que tous les loups-garous aux alentours de Beacon Hills peuvent entendre.

Je restais interdite face à son discours, mais j'avais promis de ne pas l'interrompre alors je le laissais continuer:

-Kira, elle, est un Kitsune de type tonnerre. On ne sait pas grand chose sur ses pouvoirs, on sait juste qu'elle peut absorber et contrôler la foudre ou l'électricité. Ses faiblesses sont à peu près les mêmes que celles du loup-garou.

-L'aconit lycoctonum... soufflais-je.

-Oui l'aconit tue-loup, ainsi que le gui et le bois de Sorbier...

Il ne disait plus riens alors je me permettais de poser quelques questions pour m'assurer que j'avais bien compris:

-Donc si je comprend bien...tous les amis que j'ai en commun avec toi sont tous...surnaturels?

-Oui c'est à peu près ça...

-Et toi?

-Quoi moi?

-Aucuns pouvoirs, aucunes facultés ni nature cachée?

-Et bien... l'année dernière j'ai été possédé mais ça va mieux maintenant...

-Alors...toutes ces fois ou tu t'absentais et toutes les fois ou vous séchiez les cours c'était à cause de ça?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi vous me l'avez caché?!

Le ton commençait à monter petit à petit.

-Tu plaisantes? Même quand on a voulu tout te révéler tu ne voulais pas nous croire, qu'est ce qu'on était censé faire?!

-Vous m'avez volontairement mise à l'écart, et après tu oses me dire que je fais partie de la "meute"!

-Trop de personne étaient déjà impliquées! Chacun de nous était déjà en danger de mort j'avais pas besoin de te mêler à tout ça!

-_Tu _n'avais pas besoin? Donc c'est toi qui ne voulais me mettre au courant n'est ce pas?

-Les autres étaient d'accord! Jusqu'à présent tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir tout ça: _on_ se chargeait de combattre les méchant, _on_ se chargeait de sauver le monde, et quand tu étais en danger _on _faisait en sorte de te protéger sans t'inquiéter!

Alors pendant tout ce temps mes amis me protégeaient sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, ils étaient en danger de mort tous les jours et je ne m'étais aperçue de rien. Quelle idiote je fais! La déclaration de Stiles me calmât instantanément et je repris la parole sans crier cette fois:

-Pourquoi me dire tout ça maintenant?

-Parce que..on a découvert que toi aussi tu es...comment dire? Tu es spéciale Lily.

-Comment ça spéciale...?

-Est-ce que tu sais de quoi ta mère est morte?

-Non mais c'est pas vrai! Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça!

-Réponds moi. Sais tu réellement comment ta mère est morte?

Son ton sans appel me fît répondre, malgré moi, avec une voix tremblotante:

-B-bien sûr! Elle s'est faite attaquer par une bête sauva...attends tu vas me dire que c'était un loup-garou?!

-C'est ce qu'on a tout d'abord pensé, mais en voyant les marques de morsures on s'est vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas une créature à laquelle nous avions déjà eu à faire face.

-Attends...quand tu dis que vous avez vu les morsures tu veux dire...

-Oui on est parti à la morgue de l'hôpital avant que le cor...avant que ta mère ne soit transférée. On était prêt à tout pour découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé, on avait peur que tu sois en danger et que la bête ne s'attaque à toi après.

-Pourquoi m'aurait-elle attaqué?

-Et bien, c'est la que ça se corse. Grâce à mon père, j'ai pu obtenir de voir les effets personnels que ta mère avait sur elle au moment ou...enfin bref. J'en ai récupérer des choses qui pourraient nous servir à comprendre.

-Non, impossible mon père a tout récupérer et il n'y avait rien d'intéressant.

-Mais ça c'est parce que j'y suis allé avant la venue de ton père. Ecoute, il semblerait que ta mère cherchait à fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas que tu saches la vérité, alors elle a laissé des indices pour nous aider.

-Mais...quelle vérité?

-Ça c'est ce qu'on veut savoir. Attends ici, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Il est monté à l'étage puis en est revenu quelques minutes après et présentât devant moi un boite d'environs 10 cm de longueur sur 5 cm, ainsi qu'un parchemin. Devant mon air interrogatif il s'expliqua:

-C'est ce que j'ai pu récupérer, le parchemin est vierge mais ouvre la boite.

A l'intérieur de la boite il y avait un magnifique collier en argent avec une perle d'un vert émeraude envoûtant. Stiles s'est avancé pour prendre le collier qu'il a ensuite entrepris de m'attacher au cou. Il était tellement près que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma nuque, il profita de cette proximité pour me murmurer à l'oreille:

-Il me semble qu'il t'était destiné, il s'éloignât pour prendre un papier qui était resté dans la boite puis reprît la parole, "un retour pour le lis" c'est un mot de ta mère, c'est tout ce qu'il y a écrit. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

J'hochais la tête en signe de négation.

-Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'elle parle de moi. Lily veut dire lis en anglais donc je suppose que ça m'est destiné. Mais je ne comprend pas, d'ou dois-je revenir? Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien sur le parchemin?

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et entreprît de le déplier.

-Oui je suis sûr, s'il y avait eu quelque chose je l'aurais...

Il s'arrêta, circonspect par ce qui se présentait devant ses yeux et à vrai dire je n'en menais pas large non plus. Le bout de parchemin que l'on pensait vierge, s'était illuminé lorsque je l'ai eu en mains et il nous révélé à présent une carte du continent (Américain). Une destination brillait sur la carte... Scott et Andy choisirent ce moment pour rentrer:

-C'est bon ma chère je t'ai prit de quoi t'habiller pour au moins une semaine, tu...ça va?

Je ne répondais pas et gardais les yeux rivés sur le point lumineux, alors Styles se chargea de tout leur expliquer. Une fois qu'il eut fini ses explications Scott semblait parfaitement tout comprendre mais l'expression faciale de ma meilleure amie me rassura, je n'étais pas la seule à ne plus rien comprendre.

-Alors quoi ? Elle a juste prit ce vieux bout de papier et tout est apparu? Comme ça, tout seul?

-Oui, mais quand on y pense c'est logique.. Devant nos regard interrogateur (pour Scott) et étonné (pour Andy et moi), Styles continua. Bah oui, sa mère se savait poursuivie et en danger, elle n'allait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre que ça fille sache ou aller...

-Oui tu as probablement raison, continua Scott, mais on doit aller ou au juste?

-Et bien, Stiles regarda par dessus mon épaule, il semblerait qu'on partent vers New-York...

-Oui mais ou exactement?

-Apparemment on met le cap sur le camps de sang-mêlés...

* * *

L'arrivé de la suite ne dépend que de vous si la suite vous interesse faites le moi savoir (oui, oui en postant une review, je sais que vous voyez le petit encadré avec "type your review here"). Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire XD


	3. Chapter 3: Racines au claire de lune

Donc je me suis finalement décidé à poster la suite grâce à Zebalia la tarte qui a été la seule lectrice à bien vouloir me laisser un avis alors merci à elle, car sans ça je n'aurais probablement plus poster de suite à cette histoire.

Enfin bref, permettez moi de péter un petit "coup de gueule" avant de vous laisser avec le chapitre:

Ceci est adressé à tous mes lecteurs fantômes qui ne prennent pas la peine de me laisser un tout petit avis (bon ou mauvais), qui lisent simplement mes chapitres et s'en vont en attendant le prochain. Permettez moi de vous dire que ce n'est pas gentil (mais alors pas gentil du tout ^^) de faire ça, car certes ce sont les auteurs qui ont choisis d'écrire et bien qu'on adore ça, ça nous prend du temps. Alors un peu (un tout petit peu hein) de gratitude ça ne nous ferait pas de mal! On prend du temps sur notre temps libre pour vous partager nos histoires et tout ce qu'on demande c'est votre avis/ressenti, car comme je l'ai souligné c'est un _partage _et ce partage n'est pas à sens unique, je ne peux partagé toute seule (sauf dans le cas ou je serais schizophrène ce qui n'a pas encore été prouvé ;)).

Donc bon bref, tout ça pour dire que je posterai la suite seulement si j'ai au moins cinq reviews. Je sais que c'es déplorable d'en arriver là, mais c'est vraiment décourageant de voir une centaine de personnes lire voir histoire et une seule qui veut bien m'aider à avancer, car oui j'ai besoin de vous pour avancer.

Trêves de bavardage je ne sais pas si vous aurez prit la peine de lire mon pavé mais au moins c'est dit, maintenant je vous laisse avec le chapitre. ;)

**Enjoy**

* * *

-_Apparemment on met le cap sur le camps de sang-mêlés..._

oOo

Après avoir fait toutes ces découvertes dans les affaires que ma mère m'avait légué, Scott et Stiles prévoyaient déjà de partir à New-York dans les plus bref délais et même Andy s'est mise à établir des plans avec eux. Sauf que je ne comptais pas me laisser avoir cette fois, ils m'obligeaient à passer le week end avec eux soit, mais je refuse de les suivre à l'autre bout du pays! Après avoir émit mon point de vue et rappelé à Stiles qui commençait déjà à ronchonner, qu'ils ne pouvaient partir nul part sans moi puisque la carte n'apparaît que lorsque c'est moi qui la tient dans mes mains, une dispute à éclaté. Ils se sont tous ligués contre moi comme si c'était moi le monstre qui les empêchaient de faire le deuil de leur mère! Vraiment ils ne comprennent rien à rien! Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'après qu'on ai tous hurlé pendant une dizaines de minutes et qu'Andy ai fini par me dire que j'avais un comportement de gamine égoïste, j'ai reprit la carte et suis partie m'enfermer dans la chambre de Scott. Maintenant je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est ni depuis combien je suis la toute seule en train de pleurer sans que personne ne fasse attention à moi, mais ça ne doit pas faire plus d'une ou deux heure puisque le soleil continu à briller, j'en déduit donc qu'il doit être aux alentours de 16h. Le week-end va être long...

Des coups à la porte se sont fait entendre après encore un long moment qui me parût être une éternité, mais je les ignorais en enfonçant ma tête dans les méandres des couettes du lit. L'inopportun ne fût pas vraiment persévérant puisqu'après une tentative il reparti sur ces pas, du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru...

Il s'avère que, pensant que le malotru était parti je me suis endormi, étant fatiguée par les nombreuses larmes que j'avais versées plus tôt. Sauf que quand je me suis réveillée en pleine nuit et que j'ai commencé à chercher mon portable pour savoir exactement l'heure, j'ai remarqué une présence qui n'était pas là avant que je m'endorme. En effet, Stiles était endormi sur une chaise, dans une position qui semblait être des plus inconfortable. A cette vision, je ne pu empêcher un sourire attendri de naître sur mes lèvres, il allait avoir les cervicales en compote si je le laissais dans cet état... Alors doucement je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais sur la joue pour le réveiller en douceur. Il lui fallu encore quelques minutes durant lesquelles je lui caressais tantôt le visage, tantôt les cheveux, pour se réveiller. Il papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement et de me regarder avec surprise.

-Je suis désolé

Nous avions dit ça en même temps ce qui nous fit sourire. Puis je repris plus sérieusement:

-Non c'est à moi de m'excuser... Non laisse moi parler! Dis-je avant qu'il ne me coupe. Andy a raison j'ai été stupide et égoïste, j'aurai dû vous écouter, vous essayez juste de m'aider, d'aider tout le monde en fait et moi la seule chose que j'arrive à faire c'est vous repousser et vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues... Je m'en veux si tu savais! J'avais besoin de vous mais j'étais trop en colère, contre toi, contre ma mère et surtout contre moi, pour vous montrer ce que je ressentais vraiment. Je m'en veux parce que j'aurais pu la sauver si j'avais été moins égoïste! Elle m'a appelée tu sais! Avant que ça arrive..elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et que je devait garder l'esprit ouvert et que surtout je ne devrais pas m'en vouloir. Mais...mais...

Je m'arrêtais car je commençais à pleurer et l'émotion était telle qu'une boule s'était formé dans ma gorge m'empêchant de parler. Stiles me prit alors le menton entre ses doigts pour me relever la tête et me regarder dans les yeux, il m'essuya quelques larmes qui furent aussitôt remplacées par d'autres et il dit:

-Non, non Lily. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ni pour la mort de ta mère ni pour nous. Elle se savait en danger, je pense même qu'elle s'est livrée pour pouvoir te protéger. Lily, je suis vraiment désolée j'aurais dû mieux la protéger, mieux _te _protéger. On a pas était présent pour toi, on aurait dû te soutenir mais on était tellement préoccuper par le fait que tu puisses être en danger qu'on s'est pas rendu compte que la chose dont tu avais le plus besoin était de la présence de tes amis tout simplement...

C'est à lui de faire une pose maintenant, il semblait chercher ses mots, mais il reprit vite:

-Après...après la mort d'Allison, j'ai..enfin on a tous préféré faire comme si de rien était, on arrivait pas à faire face ,surtout Scott. Alors après son enterrement, on s'est tous réuni, Scott, Kira, Lydia et moi...on avait tous peur, pour nos famille mais surtout...pour toi...Alors on s'est fait une promesse, on s'est promit que plus jamais on ne laisserait quelqu'un faire du mal à nos proches, et tu étais spécialement concernée par cette promesse.

Pour moi? Pourquoi auraient-ils peur pour moi? J'étais intriguée mais en même temps je ne voulais pas l'interrompre de peur qu'il ne veuille plus continuer, je lui laissais alors le temps de trouver ses mots pour reprendre la ou il en étai, ce qu'il fit après une ou deux minutes d'attente:

-On avait déjà des raisons de penser que tu étais en danger et ça s'est renforcé lorsque ta mère est venue nous voir pour nous dire de prendre bien soin de toi même si elle savait que tu ne serais pas facile à vivre au début elle nous a dit de persévérer et de pas t'abandonner car même si tu ne le iras jamais tu aura besoin de nous...

Je souris face à sa remarque, ma mère me connaissait réellement mieux que quiconque.

-Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que moi aussi j'aurai dû me douter de quelque chose. Alors je me sentais triplement coupable: je n'avais rien vue venir et je n'ai pas pu la protéger, je n'ai pas pu tenir la promesse que l'on s'était faite et en plus je t'ai abandonné lorsque tu avais besoin de moi... Je suis désolé...

Alors comme ça il avait des remords, intéressant...

-Bon apparemment, on a tout les deux quelque chose à se reprocher, alors je te propose de t'aider à tenir ta promesse...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Et bien, je veux bien essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé avec ma mère et si vous pensez que je suis en danger alors je vous fait confiance, je veux bien rester ce week-end ici.

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis rassuré que tu nous écoutes enfin et que tu nous fasses confiance, mais...tu as déjà accepter de rester ici pour le week-end...

-Oui mais cette fois je le pense réellement, devant son regard d'incompréhension je continuais, et bien oui tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais m'avouer vaincue aussi facilement, si..? Je comptais m'enfuir dès que l'occasion se présentait j'ai dit ça juste pour que vous me détachiez et que vous ne vous méfiez pas trop de moi, comme ça il aurait plus facile pour d'agir si vous pensiez que je n'allais rien tenter.

Il me lançât un regard insondable, je m'apprêtais à subir les foudre de sa colère lorsqu'il se mit à rire.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours Lily, mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu comptais t'échapper...

"m'échapper"? Alors j'étais bien prisonnière? Je décidais de ne pas réagir tout de suite car pour l'heure je devais clouer le bec à cet abruti qui n'arrêtais pas de sourire l'air de dire "tu aurais toujours pu essayer de partir tu n'aurais jamais réussie mais si tu te crois si maligne prouve le!".

-Tu veux rire?! Rien que tout à l'heure j'aurais pu m'échapper! Je suis rester ici seule pendant un bon moment sans que personne ne se souci de moi, il m'aurait suffi de sortir par la fenêtre et voilà!

Ma remarque sonnait plus comme un reproche, j'en avais conscience mais peu importe...

-On t'aurait entendu si tu avais essayer de sortir par la fenêtre, en plus tu te serais probablement blessée alors tu ne serais pas partie bien loin. Et nous ne t'avons laissé seule qu'une petite heure le temps que tu te calmes... Andy voulait monter te voir mais Scott lui as dit que tu n'aurais sûrement pas envie de parler et certainement pas à elle... Donc on a attendu, et ensuite je suis montée te voir, j'ai toqué mais tu n'as pas répondu alors je suis entrer pour voir si tu allais bien mais tu dormais. Comme je ne voulais pas te laisser seule encore une fois je suis resté, sauf que...je me suis endormi et...

-Je ne dormais pas.

-Quoi?

-Je ne dormais pas, enfin pas au début... Mais au final j'ai aussi fini par m'endormir sans même avoir remarqué que tu étais là...

-Sympas...

-Tu devrais...tu devrais peut-être te recoucher si tu t'es endormi sans même t'en rendre compte c'est que tu devait être vraiment fatigué, non...?

-Oui tu as probablement raison...je vais dormir sur le canapé...

Il commençait à se lever lorsque je le rattrapais par le bras:

-Non! Enfin, je veux dire...tu peux dormir sur le lit si tu veux... Moi je vais probablement ps me rendormir tout de suite puisque je me suis endormie tôt et puis en plus je suppose que Scott doit y dormir, sur le canapé puisque j'ai squattée sa chambre...

-Non il a quelques problèmes d'insomnie lorsqu'on approche de la pleine lune et comme c'est demain je suppose qu'il est parti se défouler dehors et puis je suppose qu'il va probablement dormir chez Kira...

-Oui mais n'empêche, dors ici. Ça ne sert à rien de me laisser la chambre alors que je ne vais pas dormir!

Je me suis levée pour sortir de la pièce quand Stiles m'a attrapé le poignet. Je me tournais pour lui adresser un regard interrogateur, lorsque je remarqué qu'il avait l'air inquiet. Je m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qu'il avait quand il me devança:

-Tu ne vas pas en profiter pour t'enfuir, hein?

C'est donc ça qui l'inquiétait.

-Merci pour la confiance! Et puis de toute façon tu m'entendrais si j'essayais non? Dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Mais il semblait attendre une réponse sérieuse alors je me penchais vers sa joue pour la lui embrasser et en profitais pour lui chuchoter un "merci", puis je me suis dirigée vers la porte et avant de sortir je lui souhaitais une bonne nuit, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il dormirait sûrement mieux si il avait la certitude que je ne ferais rien de stupide. Sa remarque me fit rire et c'est avec le sourire que j'atteignis la cuisine, c'est alors que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais une faim de loup.

Après avoir dévoré tout ce que j'ai pu trouver dans le frigo de Scott (ça lui fera les pieds tient, si je mange son dernier Kinder Pingui!), je me suis dirigé vers son canapé qui était effectivement vide pour entamer ma digestion. Mais avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre, j'entendis du bruit à l'extérieur.

Je ne devrais probablement pas aller voir... Stiles ne voudrait certainement pas que j'aille voir, c'est pourquoi je me dirigeais vers la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Une fois devant la maison, j'observais les alentours mais les bruits semblaient maintenant venir de l'arrière de celle-ci. J'ai alors contourné la maison et en découvrant la source du bruit je me suis tout de suite détendue, mis à bien y regarder je n'aurais pas dû...

Devant moi se dressait Scott avec des yeux étrangement rouges et bien trop de poils sur le visage pour que ce soit normal et même son nez semblait déformé. Mais ce n'est pas cela le plus dérangeant...il était prestement en train de lacérer un arbre avec des griffes qui luis sortais des doigts! Il s'est retourné et me fixait maintenant depuis quelques minutes déjà, puis voyant l'état de choc dans le quel j'étais il prit la parole;

-Lily...

-Non, attends! Depuis quand?

-Depuis quand quoi?

-Depuis quand est ce que la personne que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami se la joue à la Wolverine les veilles de pleines lunes sans que je sois au courant?!

-Oh, ça.

-Oui, ça! Comment est-ce que c'est possible?! Tout ce que m'a dit Stiles était vrai..tu es un...tu es un loup garou!

Il ne me répondait pas, chose qui ne faisait qu'amplifier ma colère. Alors devant son mutisme j'exploser:

-Merde Scott, tout le monde est au courant sauf moi! Pourquoi?! C'est quoi le problème avec moi?! Tu ne me fais pas confiance c'est ça, tu avais peur que je le dise à tout le monde? Ou alors tu considérais simplement que je ne comptais pas assez, qu'on était pas assez amis pour me le dire?!

Durant ma tirade je m'étais approché de lui, je me trouvais à quelques pas de lui lorsque se paroles me stoppèrent:

-J'avais peur ok! J'avais peur que tu me rejettes, que tu ne me comprennes pas et que tu me considère comme...un monstre. Je voulais pas te perdre c'est tout...

Il avait fini sa phrase en chuchotant, il était sincère et ça se voyait. Je ne lui en voulais plus du tout et je voulais le prendre dans mes bras pour lui faire comprendre que c'était oublié et que je serai toujours son amie, mais lorsque j'essayais d'avancer mes jambes ne bougèrent pas. C'est alors que je remarquais que des racines sortant du sol (oui en même temps elles vont pas sortir du ciel mais bon, un petit pléonasme de temps en temps ça fait pas de mal!) m'enserraient les cheville et elles commençaient doucement à se mouvoir plus haut sur mes jambes. La panique commençait à me gagner et quand je relevais le tête vers Scott je remarquais qu'il me regardais aussi avec une peur grandissante dans le regard.

-Mais...mais c'est quoi ce truc?!

-J'en sais rien du tout, je suis pas vraiment spécialiste en racines!

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as prévenue avant, ça fait combien de temps que t'as CA autour des jambes?!

-Depuis bien trop longtemps si tu veux mon avis, alors arrêtes avec tes questions stupides, et FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE BORDEL DE NOUILLE!

Il semblait enfin réagir puisqu'il fit ressortir ses griffes et commença à s'approcher mais au moment ou il s'apprêtait à donner le premier coup il s'arrêta.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous?!

-J'ai peur de te blesser!

Mais ma parole c'est pas possible d'être aussi débile?! Les racines avaient gagnées du terrain et se trouvaient maintenant au niveau de mes hanches, donc la panique commençait réellement à me gagner.

-A ce stade tu peux bien m'imputer d'une jambe je m'en fout, mais débarrasse moi de ce truc je t'en supplie!

A ces mots les racines se resserrèrent et Scott qui l'avait aussi remarqué s'empressa de les attaquer mais à chaque coup qu'il donnait les racines se régénéraient si bien que son intervention ne servit qu'à les énerver encore plus. Elles avaient atteint mes épaules lorsque je décidais d'arrêter Scott.

-Scott! Scott, arrête! Tu vois bien que ça sert à rien! Va chercher Stiles et trouvez un autre moyen, mais fais vite s'il te plait!

mon ton suppliant l'obligeât à s'exécuter plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait normalement fait, mais avant de partir il me rassura tout de même en me disant:

-Je reviens vite, promis. Tiens bon c'est bientôt fini!

Il ne croit pas si bien dire! Si ces satanées racines continues de se resserrer je ne suis pas sûre de survivre très longtemps...

Elles avaient maintenant atteints mon nez et me serraient tant que je n'arrivais plus à respirer, si bien que j'eus à peine le temps d'entendre quelqu'un crier on nom avant de tomber dans l'inconscient suite à mon manque prolongé d'oxygène.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, la suite dépendra (encore) de vous...

Et pour les flemmards qui n'ont pas eu le courage de lire mon monologue du début (ce que je peux parfaitement comprendre ^^), j'attend d'avoir au moins 5 reviews pour poster la suite, j'espère que vous comprendrez...


End file.
